


Dirty Words

by Eratoschild



Series: EC's Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinktober, M/M, but Cor’s daydreaming, george carlin’s seven dirty words, iggy talking dirty is really hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: “Ignis, don’t you ever swear?“





	Dirty Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/gifts).



> Written for Kinktober day 20, for the dirty talk prompt.
> 
> This one goes out to Golden Asp for inspiring me to try writing this ship!
> 
> I wanted to write Iggy talking dirty and had the idea for this little scene in Cor’s office. I wasn’t sure exactly what he was going to say but then I was somehow reminded of my time working for my college radio station where we had to recite George Carlin’s seven dirty words (taught to as as the Pacifica list) without laughing before we were allowed in the DJ booth, and Iggy giving a rote recitation and then using them in a much more naughty speech seemed like a brilliant idea. I’m really quite proud of this one.

“Thank you for the copies of these files, Marshal. They will make compiling the report I need much easier.”

“No problem Ignis. Let me know if you come across anything interesting.”

“I certainly will.”

With that, Ignis turned to leave Cor’s office, somehow managing to bash his shin on a chair in a raregraceless moment. “Oh goodness that hurt,” he mumbled.

Cor rolled his eyes. “Ignis, don’t you ever swear? I don’t know anyone who could take a chair to the shin like that and just say “oh goodness”. It’s just not...human.”

Ignis looked up at him as if he’d suggested something far more absurd. “Of course I do, Marshal.”

Cor snorted. “Really? I’ve never heard it.”

“It’s a matter of context. The office of a government official is not the proper place to use profanity.”

“Not the proper place?” Cor echoed with an incredulous bark of laughter. “It’s my fucking office, Ignis. I swear all the fucking time.”

“I do not disagree, but such a thing is expected of you in your position. But, if you’d like to hear it, very well. Shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cocksucker, motherfucker, tit – what?”

Cor was laughing, head in his hand. “You sound like a kid reciting his multiplication tables in school. Six man, it’s almost cute.”

Ignis’s face went a little pink, he rolled his eyes and huffed in exasperation. “Well, you wanted me to swear. Was there something specific you’d like to hear?”

“Didn’t have anything particular in mind, no. Just something...genuine. Let it out next time.”

“Something truly obscene, perhaps?”

“Now, that would be...something,” Cor replied, curiousity rising, especially as Ignis put the files down again.

“Would it now?” Ignis asked, voice taking on a sultry register as he stepped around the desk, rested a hand on Cor’s chest and leaned closer. Warm breath was seductive on his cheek as Ignis spoke. “Well, _shit_ Cor, what do you want me to say? Would you like it if I said I wanted you to _fuck_ me? How’s that? What if I said I wanted nothing more than to feel the Immortal’s dick buried in my ass? Wouldn’t that just _piss_ the _tits_ off of the _cocksuckers_ on the council if they found out?

Cor blinked dumbly. He was not hearing this. It wasn’t possible. Those words. From that mouth. In that accent and tone of voice. Without so much as a flinch. He wondered exactly what things Ignis might say, given, as he put it, the _proper context_. 

But Ignis continued. “They’re a bunch of _cunts_ anyway,” he said with a blythe shrug. “So...how hard would you like to take me? Do you think you could make me scream your name, make me swear like a dirty _motherfucker_?” Ignis’s glance swept downward. “I see you like what you’re hearing.”

“ _Fuck_ yes,” Cor growled.

“Pardon me, Marshal?”

Cor blinked, Ignis was looking at him, confused. And still standing on the other side of his desk, files firmly in hand.

Realizing he must have been daydreaming, Cor cleared his throat and gave silent thanks that he was actually sitting properly up to his desk, and not pushed back from it. His pants had become uncomfortably tight.

“Um, fuck yes, be a little more free with your language here.”

Ignis was eyeing him warily. “I’ll...keep that in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Things have gone batshit at my job, I’ve fallen a bit behind on kinktober. I have several more days already completed and ready to post. Any days I planned to write and have missed, I will backfill as quickly as I can.
> 
> For those of you hoping that Cor would get to hear Ignis talk dirty for real...hope no more! [In Proper Context](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624499) is a direct continuation of this one.


End file.
